Mizukawa Minori
(Forward) |element = Earth |team= Inazuma Japan (Manager) Earth Eleven (Manager) |seiyuu= Takagaki Ayahi |debut_game= Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy |debut_anime = Episode 001 (Galaxy)}} Mizukawa Minori (水川みのり) is Inazuma Japan's manager. Profile Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *''"A taciturn manager who accompanies Kuroiwa. Her true identity was an alien called Potomuri."'' Appearance Mizukawa has dark, green colored hair that falls through her shoulders. Her eyes are also dark green. She wears an unknown school uniform. Personality She has a calm and mysterious personality. She seems to be close to Kuroiwa Ryuusei, casually talking to him and always following him. Her personality is similar to Potomuri as she has been controlled by his spirit. Her real personality came back for a while when Potomuri was out of her body in episode 24. Contrast to her usual calm demeanor when she was controlled by Potomuri, she was shown to be pretty aggressive like how she grabbed Tenma's shirt and talked hostilely like a delinquent. Background Mizukawa was a coma patient in a hospital. However, she woke up from the coma after Potomuri Emnator's spirit entered her body. Afterward, her body was controlled by him without her knowing. As noted by Potomuri and Kusaka Ryuuji in episode 24, Mizukawa used to be a trouble maker at her school and a sukeban known as "The Minotaurus of Iwashiro Jr High". Plot (Galaxy) In episode 1, she looked through Inazuma Japan 's member data, noting that the 8 players are new to soccer. She followed Kuroiwa after the match. In episode 2, she was introduced as one of the team's managers, along with Aoi. She later talked together with Kuroiwa at the bench area, saying how interesting the irritated look on Tenma, Tsurugi and Shindou faces' were. In episode 3, she was a bit surprised at Inazuma Japan getting better during the match between Fire Dragon. At the end of the match, she looked strangely at Aoi who was really happy that they won. In episode 4, she appeared with Kuroiwa who told Tenma the new order which was about the withdrawal test. In episode 5, she was at the bench area talking to Kuroiwa again. She was curious and asked him about his intention of proposing a withdrawal test but Kuroiwa just told her to be quiet and watch. In episode 6, she along with Kuroiwa, Aoi and the trainer were sitting on the benches and watching the match between Inazuma Japan and Big Waves. In episode 8, she and Kuroiwa announced to Inazuma Japan that their next opponent would be Saudi Arabia's representives, Shamshir. In episode 9, on the second-half of the match between Shinsei Inazuma Japan and Shamshir, the gang Kusaka fought against came to the field. Aoi asked her what should they do but she just remained calm and said there was nothing they could do. When Shinsei Inazuma Japan won against Shamshir, she said the match was interesting. In episode 10, she and Aoi watched the training of Inazuma Japan in the black room for the past 3 days. Aoi attempted to get into a conversation with her but failed. In episode 11, before Aoi went to search for Konoha, she told Aoi that Konoha is intimidated of people especially girls. She was seen overhearing the conversation between Manabe and Minaho who found out about the data of the opponents they have faced, except for Shamshir, had increased drastically. In episode 12, when Kusaka confessed his feelings to Konoha during the match between Mach Tiger, she agreed with Aoi for the first time when Aoi said that there is a person who notices good points about Konoha that Konoha herself doesn't know. In episode 13, when Funagi got angry at Kuroiwa for entrusting Manabe and Minaho the job of finding the strategy to win the match, she told Funagi that nothing would be solved even if he gets impatient which made him remain silent. In episode 14, she and Kuroiwa were seen talking together at the bench area after the match between Inazuma Japan and Resistance Japan. When she asked him why did he arrange the match and Kuroiwa replied to her it was to teach them the terror of soccer especially to the 8 beginners of the team. In episode 15, after Funagi left in frustration because of Kuroiwa, she asked Kuroiwa if Inazuma Japan will win the match. Though Kuroiwa just replied that her question was stupid and she remained silent. In episode 21, when they arrived at Sandorius, all the members of Earth Eleven got permission to go around Sandorius freely. Then, she asked Kuroiwa whether it was okay to let them go out because both sides will have to face the battle that decided their planet's fate. However, Kuroiwa said that they must know the weight of the upcoming matches. Near the end of episode 23, when Tenma and Pixie brought back the stone that they recieved from Katra, an alien from Kiel, she told them that Kiel had already been destroyed and revealed that she is an alien and a former inhabitant of Kiel. In episode 24, she fainted after Potomuri's spirit left her body to the pierrot doll as he revealed the truth that her body has been controlled by him. When she woke up, her real self came back and threw a tantrum towards Tenma. Before any furthur action was taken, Potomuri's spirit returned to her body. After everyone came back to Galaxy Nauts Gou in episode 25, she revealed to them that the citizens of Sazanaara have the ability of 'seeing' people's hearts. Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *'SH Love Arrow' *'DF The Tower ' *'SH Butterfly Dream' *'OF Ora Ora Mench' Game Exclusive Teams Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *'-KAGE-' Gallery Minori Ep1 (2).png|Mizukawa looking through Shinsei Inazuma Japan's member data. Mizukawa Minori's first appearance (Galaxy 1 HQ).PNG|Mizukawa's debut Mizukawa laughing.png|Mizukawa saying how interesting the irritated look on Tenma, Shindou and Tsurugi's faces is. Minori after the_match.png|Mizukawa looking strangely at Aoi. Mizukawa handing over the mike to Ryuusei.png|Mizukawa giving Kuroiwa the microphone. Minori telling Aoi that Konoha scares of people especially girls in Galaxy11 (HQ).PNG|Mizukawa telling Aoi that Konoha is afraid of people, especially girls. Mizukawa in a coma state EP 24.png|Mizukawa in a coma state. Mizukawa_unconscious_EP24_HQ.png|Mizukawa unconscious after Potomuri's spirit left her body. Mizukawa's real personaility EP 24.png|Mizukawa's true personality after Potomuri was out of her body. IG-14-062.PNG|Mizukawa in the TCG. Trivia *She often appears with Kuroiwa Ryuusei, the coach of Inazuma Japan. *It was revealed that Potomuri has been controlling her body. **When Potomuri is out of her body, Mizukawa's personality changes back to her normal self. Navigation Category:Galaxy characters Category:Managers